


let none be the noose

by torrentialTriages



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, mildly angsty, not necessarily shippy but If You'd Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torrentialTriages/pseuds/torrentialTriages
Summary: secret samol present for cuetherogue, who asked for lem and fero throughout hieron!





	let none be the noose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuetherogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuetherogue/gifts).



> hey!!!!! i feel a lot abt these boys and really hope i delivered \o/ idek if i was trying to say something coherent with the art but the more they change the more they stay the same huh. these boys are Never gonna talk abt their feelings  
> the title (from shitty horoscopes) came about bc i wanted a title related to how relationships are likened to threads and fero is my favorite hieron pc ghjfsdkfsk


End file.
